1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of coiling or placing bar steel or wire in coils, wherein the rolling stock is reeled from rolling heat in a basket or is placed by means of a coiler in the form of coils onto a conveyor means and is collected at the end of the conveyor means over a mandrel into a coil, wherein the rolling stock is cooled during coiling and the rolling stock is further cooled after the coiling process or the formation of coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional methods in which the wire or bar steel is reeled after rolling in a basket (for example, Garret reel) or is placed by means of a coiler in the form of coils on conveyor rollers or chains and at the end of this transport or conveyor device is collected over a mandrel into a coil, the coiling process or the placement of coils takes place at temperatures of between 800.degree. and 1,000.degree. C.
For example, EP-A-0 058 324 describes a device for the controlled cooling of rolled wire from rolling heat which is composed of a plurality of modules on a base frame, so that the device can be adapted to different cooling conditions. The first part in which cooling takes place has such a short length that the placement of the coils can take place already at about 850.degree. C. This is carried out by means of a coiler which shapes the wire into coils having a helical shape and then places the coils on the subsequent conveyor in a second part of the cooling device. Additional cooling by means of air blowers takes place in this conveyor.
This known method has the disadvantage that it is only possible with complicated means to cool the rolling stock as quickly and uniformly as possible over the entire windings, in order to achieve a fine-grained, drawable material. However, since the windings at the edge of the conveyor means are placed much more closely together than in the center, this goal can only be achieved conditionally and with great technical expenditure, for example, with baffle plates, wobbling devices, etc.
A controlled and uniform cooling over the entire length of the rolling stock is even more difficult to achieve during reeling, for example, by means of the so-called Garret reel (rotary basked reel), as it is described in AT 393 806 B in which the wire or bar steel is directly coiled into a coil. Depending on the type of reel, the coiling density within the coil is more or less uniform and is subject to stochastic laws. This means that the cooling conditions for the individual windings within the coil cannot be controlled, so that the rolling stock
has an inhomogeneous stress distribution over the length of the rolling stock; PA1 tends to form coarse grain which, however, is not uniform and, thus PA1 can only be subjected to an intensive cooling after it has been ensured that the entire coil has been converted structurally, since otherwise there would be the danger of the formation of a hardening structure. This would require long conveying distances and conveying times.